It often occurs that when a vehicle door is opened without paying close attention to the oncoming traffic (for example: another vehicle, cyclist, motorbike, scooter, people, etc), then there is a potential of an accident if the traffic either coming from behind or even from the front come and hit that open vehicle door. In this situation, there is also a risk of the user themselves getting hit by traffic if they weren't paying attention while opening their vehicle door.
In addition to above, it also often occurs that when a vehicle user opens their vehicle door without paying close attention to the external objects, then there is a potential for an accident as that vehicle door can hit the external objects (for example: another vehicle parked in parking lot, building wall if vehicle was parked next to building wall, road sign pillar/pole, water hydrant, etc). To further explain this problem, let's take the example of the parking lots. It's quite common in the parking lots for the vehicle doors to hit other vehicles while the user is either trying to get in or get out of their vehicle.
Overall, the vehicle door related accidents are increasing more and more, and can result in dents and damages on the vehicle itself as well as other external objects/vehicles. In addition, there are costs involved to fix those dents/damages, rise in insurance premiums occur due to such accidents, and so on. In fact, in some cases, people even run away after they hit another vehicle with their vehicle door without reporting those accidents resulting in hit and run cases. Also, currently there is no internal alert mechanism or indicator on the vehicle notification system or the vehicle doors itself to indicate to the vehicle door operators that there is a risk of an accident when there are external objects or oncoming traffic. Also, currently there isn't any type of external alert mechanism (for example: an indicator, notification, digital display, lights, etc) to external/outside people, oncoming traffic or nearby external objects that the vehicle door is about to be opened, which can provide an alert to those external things and help to prevent accidents. In addition, currently there also isn't an artificial intelligence module for the proactive vehicle doors that would constantly gather, analyze and provide proactive suggestions or even take the necessary actions in order to help prevent any vehicle door related accidents.
However, any of these vehicle door related accidents can be prevented if the vehicle doors have a mechanism for external object identification and proactive self-stopping and notification system such that the vehicle doors would automatically stop from opening further after a certain point when there is a risk of oncoming traffic hitting the door or another external object hitting the vehicle door. Also, if an indicator was present on the vehicle notification system and/or on the vehicle doors itself that shows when it's safe to open the door, that would also help to prevent any vehicle door related accidents. Also, if an external alert mechanism (for example: an indicator, notification, digital display, lights, etc) was present on the vehicle, then it would alert the external/outside people, oncoming traffic and external objects, and that would also help to prevent accidents. In addition, if an artificial intelligence module related to the vehicle doors was present, then it would constantly gather, analyze and provide proactive suggestions or even take the necessary actions in order to help prevent future accidents.